Letters
by Writing-and-Music
Summary: "I know I'm just a friend in his eyes, and that will never change... No matter how much I want it to." {SasuNaru/NaruSasu} {Sakura Bashing}
1. Finally, a mission!

**Now, I know that I have already attempted to write this story twice, and failed each time. But, I'm going to try once again. Third times the charm right? So, for this attempted there are certain things I am going to be trying differently. **

**First off, I am going to take my time on each chapter due to stress at school and my schedule is packed at the moment. I am also going to try and make each chapter at least 2,000 words instead of 1,000. And I am going to attempt at having 10-15 chapters in total for this story. Hope you enjoy this re-edited story!**

**Title: Letters**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter date written: 12/24/13**

**Chapter date finished: 12/26/13**

**Author: Writing-and-Music**

**-Line Break-**

It was a nice day in the small village of Konoha. There was a soft whispering breeze that picked up baby pink sakura petals which began to dance beautifully in the breeze. Tiny wisps of clouds streaked the sunny blue sky, occasionally blocking out the sun giving the ninjas a nice shade. The young three chunin of Team 7 sat on the bridge relaxing in the summer weather. Suddenly, breaking the requiescenceful moment, their sensei appeared in a cloud of smoke.

Two of his students immediately sprung up to their feet as they shouted furiously, "You're late!" The third slowly rose and met his teacher with a cruel glare. Said man held up his hands in defense and even before he was able to conjure up a lame excuse the pink haired girl shouted to not even try to create an excuse.

The silver haired man shrugged carelessly and cast the three an innocent smile from under his navy blue mask. Before Naruto or Sakura were able to yell once again, Sasuke snapped, "Well, do we have a mission or what?" Shocked with the ravens outburst Kakashi stood silent for a moment while Naruto just chuckled and glanced over at Sasuke with a playful smirk.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, teme?"

"Just shut up," Sasuke growled closing his eyes in irritation. Truth be told, he did in fact have a horrible morning. First off, he was rudely awoken by landing roughly on the cold hard wood floor. Then when he finally shook that off and was taking a shower he got shampoo in his eyes which stung badly, and of course when he was making breakfast he realized he ran out of tomatoes so he was stuck with just rice. When he had finally arrived to the bridge, Sakura immediately latched onto his arm, batted her eyelashes before asking for a date which he coldly refused.

Next, of course Naruto had run up to the bridge and began to flirt openly with Sakura even though Sasuke was in love with the idiot blonde. Not that Naruto knew that, or anyone else for that matter, but it still hurt. Especially when he chose the ugly, flat-chested girl over him.

How he came to like Naruto was still a mystery to Sasuke. He guessed that it was because he found girls' extremely annoying and needy, so naturally he moved onto males and the male he happened to be closest to was the blonde. To Sasuke it was a cliché way to fall in love with him, like one of those cheesy romance novels his mother always used to read, but he couldn't come up with any other logical reason.

"Well, we actually have a B-ranked mission to escort two princesses to the hidden Ice village," Kakashi stated dragging Sasuke out of his reverie. Naruto instantly grinned in excitement and did a sort of happy jig before stepping closer to their mask wearing sensei while asking questions about the mission almost incoherently.

Kakashi ignored most of the giddy Kyuubi vessel's questions and pressed a hand onto the blonde spikes silencing Naruto almost immediately. "We'll be heading out in about thirty minutes so hurry up and pack everything you'll need for multiple climate and weather changes and etc."

Sasuke and Naruto scurried off in the direction of their houses eager to get started on the mission because in their opinion it has been too long since they had a slightly dangerous mission. Sakura, on the other hand just sighed and dragged her feet towards her house wondering. Sasuke, who saw this from the corner of his eye, scoffed irritatedly in his mind suspecting she was more concerned about chipping a nail than saving her, or the life of the one's on her team.

Sasuke hurried into his room, grabbed his dark green bag from his closet and set it on his bed with the flap open. He pulled out a few shirts and pants keeping a pair out wanting to change into something cooler than what he was wearing. He put some medicine in as well just in case, extra kunai and shuriken and a towel and shampoo along with an extra blanket and sleeping bag.

Before securing the latch of his bag, he dropped to his hands and knees, reached under his bed and pulled out a green notebook he had been writing in for a few months to get some of his feelings out in the open, even if they were on paper. He knew it was a bit girly and would never admit to anyone that he does it, but he was sick of snapping at people because he was drowning in his teenage angst. Also it was so he wouldn't end up confessing his feelings to Naruto.

He closed his bag then peeled off his navy blue T-shirt and replaced it with a black high collar shirt with no sleeves and replaced his black pants with his white shorts. He strapped his weapon pouch on his left thigh and tied on his forehead protector then picked up his bag and headed out the door.

**-Line Break-**

Sasuke and Naruto arrived before Sakura who was probably taking her precious time. Sasuke resisted the strong urge to scoff before saying bitterly, "The girl thinks the world revolves around her." But he kept his

mouth shut not wanting to upset Naruto. Sasuke decided to settle on the railing of the bridge and jot down a few things about his morning in his notebook out of boredom. Who knew how long Sakura was going to take getting packed anyway.

Naruto was squatted beside Sasuke, snatching up a few abandoned pebbles and tossing them in the lazy moving river watching bemusedly as the pebble slapped the water before sinking down under the surface. Naruto grabbed a flat stone that was rested near Sasuke's foot wanting to skip it before he heard the soft scratching of a pen on paper. Glancing up, he noticed Sasuke busily writing in a green notebook with the tip of his tongue poking out of the corner of his lips in concentration. Naruto smirked knowing there was no way in hell he was going to let this go un-teased.

"That a diary Sasuke?" He was met with Sasuke's cold glare that never seemed to unfaze the kitsune one bit.

"No, now shut up."

"Oh, but I think it is. Are you writing about the love of your life?" Naruto asked dramatically placing a hand on his heart and faking a love-filled sigh. "So romantic!" Sasuke slapped the notebook onto his thigh before throwing a punch at the giggling boys shoulder. Naruto yelped as he rocked backwards and landed harshly on the wooden floor of the bridge.

"Ow! Bastard, what was that for?!" Naruto exclaimed while trying to pop his shoulder back to place. Sasuke merely shrugged as he picked up the notebook again, his heart still hammering against his chest from Naruto's teasing that seemed to always make him flustered. Sasuke guessed it was because of the mischievous glint that always shone in Naruto's ocean blue eyes as he did and the way all his attention was focused on him.

"I still think it's a diary," Naruto mumbled before settling back down to skip the stone that had fallen from his hand when he fell. Sasuke's eye twitched at the comment but chose to pretend he hadn't heard what Naruto said. Just as he began to write his next sentence, his ears picked up a shrill voice coming from his right. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke inwardly cursed, why did the pink haired banshee even need to come with he and Naruto, it wasn't like she was much use. Well, take that back, she did sometimes scare them off with her hideous face. Sasuke smirked to himself at his joke just as Sakura stopped in front of him. "Sasuke-kun what is that?"

"It's his diary," Naruto answered back before Sasuke had the opportunity to open his mouth.

I thought I told you to shut up!" Sasuke shouted as he snapped the notebook shut and smashed it into his bag before throwing the bag over his shoulder. Sakura blinked in confusion before she glared at the smirking kitsune in front of her, but before she was able to scream at him Kakashi stood up.

"Alright you three, let's get going. We have to be at the main gate before the princesses get there." His students reluctantly nodded before following him towards the gate.

The group had been waiting at the gate for ten minutes before Sakura began to complain. "Honestly, how long are the spoiled brats going to take?!" Kakashi hurried to answer the pinkette knowing Sasuke was about to shout at her with his rapidly rising temper. After telling the girl that they had arrived a bit early and the princesses would be at the gate in no time, the Haruno turned her back on Kakashi scoffing rudely.

Luckily, just two minutes after Kakashi told Sakura it wouldn't be much longer the two princesses were making there way up the dirt road. The tallest had shimmering blue hair that fell to her waist. She had bright violet eyes that were shinning in excitement and anticipation. Her sister was walking alongside her and was staring at her nails; clearly bored. She had short, light purple hair and blood red eyes. Sasuke frowned as he suddenly felt very uneasy in her presence. Something was...not right about the younger princess.

When the two reached them, the blue haired one was very quick to bow and thank them for escorting them. "My name is Amaye Mori and this is my sister Akira Mori," she said sweetly as she straightened. Kakashi smiled kindly the two princesses before curtly introducing himself and the three standing behind him.

"Nice to meet you all," Amaye said flashing them all a white toothed smile. Her sister who finally placed her arm at her side groaned in annoyance demanding to start moving. Sakura nodded in agreement with the young princess. At that moment, Sasuke couldn't help but think that Sakura and Akira would get along very well with each other.

**-Line Break-**

**Almost 2,000 words darn it! Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter one of "Letters"! I am really hoping that I am able to finish it all the way through this time, and better than the others I attempted on. Thanks for reading, and I'll continue if I get at least three reviews. They don't even have to be long, one word if you want. That will just give me an idea if you want me to continue. **


	2. Amaye's Secret Bombing

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto! I only own Amaye and Akira! **

**-Page Break-**

After two hours of walking, Sakura had really started to get on Sasuke's nerves. She was constantly latching herself onto his arm and sending him flirtatious smiles. The ugly pink haired girl always acted much more possessive when Sasuke was around other girls, especially ones that he began to talk to.

Amaye for example, was a girl Sakura was very jealous of because Sasuke had actually shared a friendly conversation with the girl when the mission had first started out. After talking to her for awhile, Sasuke had quickly learned that she was a lot like Naruto. She was energetic, loud and was determined. So, naturally Sasuke wanted to be close to her just to get a small idea of how it would be with Naruto. It was bittersweet bliss.

"Ano, Sasuke-san," Amaye spoke softly with her gaze locked to the ground beneath her feet. Her hands were clasped behind her back along with a light blush dusting her normally pale cheeks. Sakura glared at the girl and tightened her hold on Sasuke's numbing arm. Sasuke desperately tried to shake her off and respond to the princess, but the tingling in his arm was very uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if we could-" Amaye was abruptly cut off when a very jealous Sakura released Sasuke's arm -much to the boys relief- and stood directly in front of Amaye with her arms shaking furiously at her sides.

"Leave my Sasuke-kun alone!" She wailed obviously restraining the urge to shove the princess down. Amaye blinked, seeming unfazed by Sakura's outburst and merely reached out a slender arm and pushed her gently out of the way so she was able to face Sasuke.

"I was just wondering if we could talk for a moment, Sasuke-san. It is an important matter." Sasuke quickly sent an uncaring glance towards a now fuming Sakura, before meeting Amaye's shimmering azure eyes -another one of the similarities with Naruto- and nodded.

Amaye grinned happily before grabbing his wrist and dragging him forward to match step with Kakashi, who apparently already knew the situation that she wanted to discuss with the Uchiha. Once out of ear-shot of Sakura, Akira and Naruto, Amaye tilted her head towards Sasuke with a mischievous smirk gracing her lips.

"Eh?" Sasuke blinked shocked with the girls sudden change of mood. Amaye's smirk only grew at the dark-haired boys look of confusion, she could tell no girl had treated him like a teasing target before; only a walking sex-god. Oh, how he was going to hate her by the end of this trip... or love her -as a friend- depending on how things turned out.

"So," she began slyly, taking her time on spilling on what she wanted to say just to make the Ice Prince nervous and uncomfortable. It seemed to be working with the way his eye was twitching.

"Got your eye on anybody yet, Sasuke-san?" She nearly doubled over in giggles as his eyes widened and a blush tinted his pale cheeks. She could tell he was desperately trying to get his mask back on and keep his cold demeanor in check so he couldn't make a further fool of himself.

"What makes you say that?" He was finally able to get out without stumbling over his words. Amaye flicked her bangs out of her eyes and looked at him half-lidded in an attempt to make it seem as if she was about to make a move on him; just to make sure he fell over with what she was about to say.

"Well, you see, I've been... surveying your attitude towards Naruto-san the past couple of hours," Amaye stated casually enjoying the reaction she got from the stoic teen. Even though Sasuke's cheeks weren't practically on fire and his eyes weren't as wide as saucers from her statement, she saw a glimmer of a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"What are you talking about?"

"Really Sasuke-san, it's not really difficult to figure out that you want him." That was when she got the perfect reaction. His cheeks flamed and his eyes widened considerably, to her liking.

"See, you're blushing," she said coolly, flicking off a bit of dirt that landed on her sleeve. Now that she had mentioned it, Sasuke finally noticed the strange warmness of his cheeks.

"I-I," Sasuke attempted to sputter out an excuse. It seemed like his brain died or went on vacation for a few minutes; not once did anyone ever find out his deepest secret since the first kiss. So this girl decided to waltz in and just find it out in a few hours? Who did she think she was?!

With a huff, Sasuke gave up on creating an excuse. Like it would matter anyway, she found him out. "How did you manage to find out in a few hours?"

Amaye giggled again, covering her mouth with her hand until it finally died down. "It's normal for guys to hook up in my village; before moving on to girls of course."

Sasuke's gaze lowered to his still moving feet as he muttered shyly, "You make it sound like I just want a one-night stand with him." Amaye blinked, widening her eyes before cracking a smile again. Sasuke avoided her gaze completely, he was completely humiliated! Why was he being so open towards the stupid chick anyway? They knew nothing about each other! Well, he takes that back, she _did _manage to find out who is love interest was in just two hours; and he had to give her credit, that was pretty impressive.

"You mean you really like him? Might even love him?" Sasuke only nodded meeting her gaze for a split second before shying away again.

"That is so cute!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together in front of her chest as she gushed. His head snapped up to stare at the amusing scene.

"In fact, two of mine and Akira's servants are in love, and they are both males as well. I find it adorable!"

Sasuke sweat dropped at Amaye's enthusiasm, praying that Akira wasn't the same way. Though he highly doubted it, she was too dark and mysterious to find such things worth fawning over. "So, you mean you're one of those creepy Yaoi Fangirls?"

Amaye stared up to the sky for a moment thinking it over before shrugging and nodding. That seemed like the most logical answer, she had been in love with gay relationships ever since she was young. It was official; Amaye scared Sasuke.

"Well, just don't tell Naruto, okay?" Sasuke warned as he turned on his heel about to walk away until he bumped into a confused Sakura. Sasuke jolted back in surprise. Oh crap! How much had she heard? The last thing he needed was to have Sakura find out, cry over her not being Sasuke's choice, tell Naruto before jumping off a cliff. Oh, then Naruto would hate him forever. So, he would have to kill Sakura instead of her killing herself.

"Don't tell Naruto what Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked innocently, tilting her head to the side puckering her lips slightly.

"Um," Sasuke was at a loss of words again. What was wrong with him today?

"I swear I won't tell!" Sakura squealed loudly, her lips slowly turning into a pout. Oh God, did she seriously think the Puppy Dog face would work on him? Naruto was able to use it on him once and make him crack, but Naruto of course was an exception.

Before he could open his mouth once again, Amaye shoved him out of the way and sent Sakura a bitter smile, who gladly returned the same smile.

"You see, Sasuke-san has been planning on pulling a prank on Naruto, and I needed to help him with something on it."

Sasuke almost snickered. That was so unlike him, but it wasn't like Sakura knew that. She didn't know anything about him, besides a few of the basics that everyone knew. Sakura seemed to be fooled anyway with the way that her jade green eyes sparkled and clasped her hands in front of her flat chest, "Can I help Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Sorry Sakura, the only reason I'm even asking Amaye for help is because she's tall and she can help with part of the plan."

Sakura obviously wouldn't take no for an answer as she poked her bottom lip out further and widened her eyes in a further attempt to look cute, "Please, Sasuke-kun!"

"No!" Sasuke snapped, finally having enough of Sakura's annoying acts. He just wanted her to leave him alone for once. Sakura's eyes remained widened, but this time from shock and hurt. "Sasuke..." she breathed and watched him stalk over towards Naruto who was standing alone looking around bored.

"Come on guys, we have to be in Thorne City by today!" Kakashi called out and began to walk without waiting for a reply, they could deal with their teenage drama later. The teens followed, Sakura crying silently as she dragged her feet behind Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto kept looking concerned over his shoulder and glaring at Sasuke once he did so, "What did you do this time, teme?"

Sasuke returned the heated glare, "I didn't do anything, she's just being over dramatic!" The boys continued to argue for fifteen minutes with Naruto not realizing with every nice thing he said about Sakura was hurting the boy walking alongside him.

**-Page Break-**

By the time the small group reached Throne city it was already close to midnight, and Sasuke and Naruto finally calmed down. The group walked through the hotel doors relieved to get some cool air. Even at midnight it was scorching hot outside. Kakashi walked up to the front desk with a middle aged woman standing behind it jotting something down furiously on a few sheets of paper. The woman had dark circles under her eyes that showed her lack of sleep and her light green hair was tied tightly in a bun. "Excuse me, miss," Kakashi said to get the woman's attention.

She jolted, obviously startled before she bowed quickly, "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you," her voice high in embarrassment.

Kakashi waved his hand in dismissal, "It's alright, you're tired so it's understandable." The woman only nodded and stepped closer to the desk where she was originally standing. She glanced behind Kakashi to see the five tired teens behind him.

"I'm guessing you'll be needing six rooms?"

Kakashi shook his head and pointed to himself and Naruto and Sasuke before pointing at the girls, "Two rooms. We're a bit short on Yen on we'll need to make a few minor arrangements even if the brats don't like it."

The woman laughed and grabbed two keys from the drawer and handed them to Kakashi. "What time will you be planning on checking out?" Kakashi gave her the times then handed Amaye the girls key. They all immediately headed off towards the elevators.

Kakashi turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke leaning on each other for support while they each nearly drifted off to sleep. "Naruto, Sasuke, get up. You can cuddle together when we get in the room." The boys were up immediately, though Sasuke was much enjoying the moment, but he would never tell anyone that. The males headed for the elevator that the girls had just gone into.

When the males found their room, the first thing they noticed was that there were only two beds. Sasuke and Naruto's mouths fell open, already knowing what the sleeping arrangement was. They would have to share a bed. Naruto groaned but trudged into the chilly room anyway, while Sasuke remained at the threshold with one panicked thought racing through his mind repeatedly, followed by a string of curses. _Oh, crap!_

**-Page Break-**

**Alright, this is chapter two. Thank you to anyone who has reviewed and/or followed. ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully some drama is going to come up soon. **


	3. Attention

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto! I only own Amaye and Akira! **

**-Page Break-**

Naruto's warm, calloused hand brushed his waist for the fifth time that night. Sasuke whined lowly and shifted even further towards the edge of the bed. He couldn't go through another seven hours of this torture! If he could gather Naruto in his arms and sleep he would, but what kind of situation would that bring him in tomorrow?

If Naruto woke up to being smothered in his arms he would throw a punch, scream at Sasuke for being a gay pervert and hate him for the rest of the month. He learned that lesson the hard way. He definitely didn't want to go through that again, that sucked beyond belief.

He had thought about jumping in Kakashi's bed as well, but that would have looked even more weird. Even if he slept at the foot of the bed. Plus, Sasuke just didn't want to get near the pervert while he was sleeping; who knew what kinds of things he dreamed about. Personally, Sasuke didn't want to become the victim of an unconscious horny Kakashi; the mere thought made him shudder. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes again, attempting to fall asleep before Naruto brushed against him again.

Just as he was drifting off, Naruto's arm suddenly wrapped loosely around his waist and nuzzled into his neck. A scream caught in Sasuke's throat and frantically shuffled away from Naruto until he fell off the bed. Sasuke didn't even notice the impact. He was too focused on his overwhelming heart rate, his flaming cheeks and his heavy breathing. Naruto just cuddled with him! This was the happiest moment of his whole life! Well, despite the fact that Naruto was most likely dreaming about Sakura... but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

After ten minutes, the heat that had settled on Sasuke's cheeks finally dissolved and his heart rate relaxed, but the butterflies in his stomach were still fluttering about almost making him feel sick. Sasuke's eyes were hidden behind his eyelids and his mouth was open slightly as he thought, _I'm pathetic. How could one little hug make me melt like this?_ He couldn't even imagine what it would be like if Naruto kissed him. Sasuke would probably faint.

With thoughts still swirling strongly around in his head, Sasuke somehow slipped into a restless sleep filled with Naruto's touch; no matter how gay that sounded.

**-Page Break-**

When Naruto woke up, he woke up on Sasuke's side of the bed. He instinctively jumped up, concerned that he had crushed the black haired boy with his body weight, but found just mattress. He glanced over the bed to find Sasuke curled on the carpeted floor with a goofy grin playing on his lips. Naruto suddenly wished he brought a camera, this was perfect blackmail material!

He scooted off the bed and crouched over Sasuke to his lips were gently brushing against Sasuke's ear as he spoke. "Sasuke-kun, wake up, love!" Naruto had risen his voice so it was fangirl material, but had made sure he didn't break Sasuke's eardrum.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open in horror, and he wiggled frantically to get away from whatever fangirl had gotten into his room. If it was Sakura, he would make sure to give her a 'friendly' wake up call tomorrow morning. Maybe he could dump slugs on her...

When he successfully was sitting up at least a foot away from the attacker, his eyes cleared so he could see them clearly. It was Naruto. Sasuke blushed up to his ears, in anger and embarrassment. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto, but he knew he couldn't look very intimidating with his blush.

When his face cooled down slightly and his pride rose to the surface, Sasuke growled out in a very threatening way, "Naruto." Naruto only blinked innocently, with his wide baby-blue eyes and faked a blush. He averted his eyes shyly.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to wake you up. You're not mad are you?" Naruto looked back up, through his eyelashes with fake tears clinging to them. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and his stomach flipped. How could a boy look so... adorable?

To Sasuke's luck, and Naruto's disappointment, Kakashi emerged from the bathroom tying on his forehead protector. "Cut it out you two, we have to meet the girls downstairs in seven minutes."

Naruto shot up, stumbling over to his traveling bag in haste, "Seven minutes?! Why didn't you wake us up, you jerk?" Sasuke himself blinked, and calmly stood, still a bit caught off guard from Naruto's act.

"Believe me I tried. But with you rolling over and mumbling, 'Five more minutes' and Sasuke going on and moaning something akin to Kitsune or something, I chose to leave him be." Sasuke grunted and blushed, making sure to hide his face while digging out his clothes.

"Kitsune?" Naruto giggled while tossing a teasing glance towards Sasuke. "Who is Kitsune, Sasuke? I've never heard of her in Konoha."

"No idea," Sasuke muttered, his face impassive has he headed towards the bathroom before Naruto could.

As he closed the door and locked it, though he was sure neither Kakashi or Naruto would walk in, he heard the blonde call out in his fangirl voice, "Hurry Sasuke, I can't stay separated from you for long!" Sasuke kicked the door with his heel signaling the blonde to shut up. Naruto only chuckled and began rummaging for clothes again.

After ten minutes, two arguments already had occurred with the subject of Sasuke's dream and Kakashi making a comment about them acting like an old married couple. But now, the three males were hurrying down the hall towards the elevator not wanting to be met with three angry girls'.

As they approached them slowly, not wanting to get beat in front of the other people in the breakfast area, Naruto cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. "Hey ladies."

Sakura glared at him until her eyes looked like two green snake eyes. "Save it," she snapped viciously. Naruto flinched behind Kakashi, fearful of the girl at the moment. He really didn't want another head wound. When Sakura's eyes landed on Sasuke, however she smiled gleefully at him and bid him a cheerful good morning.

Naruto snarled at Sasuke, jealous that he could get Sakura's attention so effortlessly even when he was at just as much fault as he was. For a second, Naruto wished he could switch places with Sasuke just for a day. It must be great for him, getting so much wonderful attention without effort. It was unfair. Naruto tried everything, from causing trouble, saving the village, and being loud and annoying but he still was ignored.

It wasn't his fault he had the Kyuubi inside him. It wasn't his fault his father died along with his father so they couldn't give him attention. It wasn't his fault that it was attention that he wanted so desperately; that he wished for, _craved _for. All he wanted was a sort of feeling of acceptance and the feeling of being needed. He wanted all that, just for a day. But, he knew that was too much to ask for.

That was why he couldn't understand why Sasuke treated it so coldly. He wasn't sure why Sasuke treated all that attention as if it was just troublesome and annoying. After loosing everyone in his family, Naruto was sure that Sasuke had a sort of need for attention. Not to mention the love that he got from Sakura. All Sakura wanted to do was love the Ice Prince, so why did he throw it away as if it meant nothing to him.

Then again, it was Sasuke he was talking about here, and it seemed that he had his eyes set on someone already. Some girl named Kitsune. Naruto had no idea who she was, maybe someone only Sasuke knew, but was that girl worth it? It was free, innocent love that Sasuke was receiving from Sakura.

Sure, she got a bit annoying at times, clingy maybe, but that is what Naruto craved, so why wouldn't Sasuke? The reason Naruto wanted her was because of the clingyness, it would give him assurance that they weren't going to leave him, that they were always thinking about him. That was what Naruto wanted because he lost his family, and Sasuke did too. But maybe Sasuke wanted someone more outgoing, optimistic and confident in themselves. Sakura wasn't like that. She was needy. A type of needy that was smothering almost.

Sasuke obviously didn't want smothering. He wanted distant, or maybe not exactly distant but not needy either. Was that girl Kitsune like that? Probably, what other girl had he ever heard Sasuke moan about in his sleep?

Naruto shifted his gaze towards Amaye who was chatting with Sasuke, and Sasuke was exchanging kind words with her. Was Kitsune really Amaye? Did Sasuke just come up with a nickname for her, so we wouldn't find out? It seemed logical. That was the only girl that he really seemed interested in. She was happy, optimistic, brave and confident. Plus, she wasn't needy or clingy. Was that what Sasuke wanted? Even though Amaye didn't seem to like him in that way, did he want to actually fight for that kind of person. One that made him feel like his old self? His true self?

Before Naruto could stop the thought from entering his mind, he asked himself, _so why couldn't he be drawn to me like that? I know him better than anyone else. Better than Amaye. _

His eyes widened and he shook his head wildly. What the hell did he just think? If Sasuke was happy with Amaye, then he could have Sakura, who was needy and clingy, the kind of person Naruto wanted. The person who always thought about him, clung to him and gave him plenty of attention.

Naruto lowered his eyes to his food that he didn't remember getting, and thought that Sasuke in a way was like that without being needy. He thought about him a lot obviously, with the way that his eyes always found Naruto wherever they were, whatever they were doing. He clung to him in a way too, like silently though. He never physically grabbed his arm and hung there, he just made sure he was okay.

Then, there was the attention. Sasuke gave him attention, plenty of it. Naruto never felt any sort of loneliness when he was with the dark-haired boy. He felt like he was being refueled with the attention that he needed in order to breathe. Whether it was arguing, teasing, or getting along, they gave each other the attention that they wanted. It wasn't ever smothering, it was just the amount they both needed.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what he was talking about. He yelled a bit in his throat, making it come out as more of a choking sound, and stuffed his mouth with food. He was on major gay mode just now! He would never date Sasuke! Ever! Sasuke would have to be the last person on earth in order for that to happen!

**-Page Break-**

**Not as long as I expected it would be, but oh well. In this chapter I included a bit of Naruto's thoughts on Sasuke and their relationship just so you guys could get an idea on where he is on the crush-o-meter. Anyway, this chapter doesn't have much dialogue but I think it turned out well. Tell me what ya think! **

**Hope you enjoyed! And thank you to anyone who has reviewed and/or followed! I really appreciate it. As for grammar mistakes, I apologize on those, I'm still learning. Please, if you spot any tell me and I'll fix 'em immediately. Ja ne! **


	4. Let Go

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto or characters, they all belong to the rightful owner, besides Amaye and Akira**

**-Page Break-**

"Sasuke-teme," Naruto growled as he stomped over towards the boy, who happened to be plucking a hangnail carelessly from his finger. Sasuke blinked, turning to face the blonde, startled with his sudden anger. What did Sasuke do this time?

"What?"

"What? You know what! You made Sakura dissolve into tears again because of another heartless comment.," Naruto shot back his blue eyes narrowed venomously.

"So what? I'm just giving you more of an opportunity for her to fall in love with you. That's what you want, right?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head, frustrated with the way Sasuke had been acting all day. He was acting like he had a stick shoved up his butt, not that that was particularly abnormal, but it seemed worse today. Naruto chose to respond as calmly as possible anyway, and decided not to pester Sasuke on the matter.

"Yeah, but not this way. If you keep doing this she'll only choose me as a second choice." Sasuke's eye twitched. How naïve could the blonde dobe get?

"Naruto, open your eyes! She'll choose you as a second choice even if I don't help you out because she's been caught up on me for six years. She won't get over it, and you're the only one, besides Lee, who likes her."

Naruto blinked, hurt, and gazed at his moving feet. Sasuke was right, he would always be everyone's second choice, but Sasuke didn't need to rub it shamelessly in his face. How much of a jerk could he be? It wasn't Naruto's fault he wasn't as popular as Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed tiredly at catching the upset look on Naruto's face. "Sorry, Naruto. It's just the way the girl is, she's selfish and can't open her eyes and see how much of a great guy you are. She's missing her chance."

Naruto's eyes snapped open wide at Sasuke's words. _"...How much of a great guy you are, she's missing her chance." _ What did Sasuke mean by that? Why was he so set on getting him with Sakura anyway? Was he suddenly a match-maker or something? Plus, what was with that compliment?!

"W-what the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke-teme? You gave me a creepy compliment! Y-you baka!" Sasuke's lips twitched from Naruto's cute stuttering, but quickly morphed it back to his usual frown. He couldn't believe he let that slip.

"I'm just saying, usuratonkachi. No need to panic over it, it was just a simple compliment."

Pink dusted itself over Naruto's tan cheeks while he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, "A compliment from you is scary! What did you take this morning?"

Sasuke shook his head, waving his hand in dismissal of the question, what Naruto didn't know wouldn't kill him. In fact, it was best for him. He couldn't know about Sasuke's crush on him, he would panic and send Sasuke from his life forever. Punch him a few times too, probably.

Naruto puffed out his cheeks and pouted childishly, why couldn't Sasuke tell him? Was he in love with him or something? The mere thought made Naruto chuckle to himself. Sasuke, gay? As if. He had the whole population of females in Konoha kissing the ground he walked on, including the occasional male. He could have any good looking babe he wanted, why would he throw that away and be gay? Plus, he had an entire clan to restore.

"Whatever. I still think you need to apologize to Sakura-chan though. She's still crying her eyes out for your information."

"She'll get over it, she's a big girl. Almost nineteen right?"

"You inconsiderate jerk! Do you have any feelings at all?! A gorgeous girl is sobbing for you and you feel nothing?"

"I have feelings, just not for her. And, Sakura gorgeous? She's pretty, but not anywhere near gorgeous."

"Fine! I'll calm her myself and swoop her off her feet! You'll see, we'll be the best couple of all in Konoha!"

"I doubt that."

Naruto screeched, and stalked off leaving a fuming Sasuke in his wake. Naruto had complimented the girl so passionately. Not to mention stood up for her and said he would swoop her off her feet. Sasuke, just for a moment wished that he and Sakura switched places. If he were her, he'd leap into Naruto's welcoming arms and let him love him. But that would never happen.

**-Page Break-**

"Sasuke-san, how's your day been going so far?" Amaye asked cheerfully as she bounded next to the still brooding Uchiha.

"Crappy," Sasuke answered bluntly, not planning to elaborate or he would go and punch a tree... again. He had already done that twice today.

"Well, obviously. You have punched a tree more than once," Amaye said a bit distantly as she glanced behind her, scanning for any eavesdroppers. She didn't want Sasuke's pride and secret to be destroyed just yet.

"Yeah, you can thank the she-demon for that," Sasuke bit out, a sour coating over his sharp words.

Amaye kicked a pebble with the toe of her sandal before answered amusingly, "So Sakura, huh? What did she do this time?"

"Just blubbering about something I did as usual, and Naruto comforting her, as usual."

Amaye nodded, suddenly thinking about how badly Sasuke needed a therapist of some kind. The boy had so many issues she couldn't keep count, and she had only known him for four days.

"Plus, Naruto made some comment about how he would sweep her off her feet and that they would become the cutest couple in all of Konoha," Sasuke growled, suddenly feeling a sharp wave of sadness overwhelming his senses. He really needed his journal, he hadn't written in it in three days.

"Let me guess, now your thinking about how much you wish you and Sakura switched places. Am I right?" Sasuke looked up at the tall girl shocked with how accurate she was. Was she a mind-reader or what? She was really starting to make him nervous.

"Exactly," he managed to croak feeling his throat constrict and his eyes sting. He quickly rubbed them furiously. What was he, a girl? If he started crying over this he would be no better than Sakura. Amaye furrowed her trimmed eyebrows and wrapped an arm around Sasuke comfortingly.

"Don't worry, he'll come around."

"Amaye... you managed to tell my feelings straight from the start, so tell me, do you think Naruto feels the same way?"

Amaye sighed, she wanted to lie and say that Naruto did, but that would be giving Sasuke false hope and something else to cling onto so he wouldn't feel so heartbroken. "I-, No he doesn't Sasuke-san, I'm sorry."

Sasuke weakly nodded and avoided the concerned girls gaze. He couldn't look at her directly knowing she was giving him a look of pity. He couldn't stand pity. Besides, it was better to know the truth so he could get over the blonde without clinging helplessly to a thin string of fake hope. No matter how much the truth hurt, the last thing he wanted was to hang on to Naruto like that.

"Amaye," Sasuke began, his voice thin. "Do you think you could just give me a second?" He knew it was girly and pathetic to ask for something like that, but knowing the fact that Naruto never did, and never would, feel the same way wanted to sink in painfully and slowly. Amaye only nodded, released her gentle hold on the boy and walked backwards to join her sister who was walking alone.

Sasuke kept walking, slowly and breathed in plentiful puffs of air. He suddenly felt like he was suffocating, and he chocked somewhat, shocked to find the lump that was raising in his throat. Why? Why did it hurt like this, he knew right from the beginning that Naruto never liked him. So, why did the spoken truth hurt so much?

Was it because it being spoken aloud make it so much more real? So much more _painful_? He screwed his eyes shut and desperately tried to swallow the lump down his throat. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. He _wouldn't_ cry! He shook his head, his hands trembled wanting to write down his feelings down on paper. Begging relentlessly for it.

Tonight, he promised himself. The first thing he was going to do when he got to wherever they were to be sleeping, he was going to dig out his journal and write down every feeling that he was experiencing. Every thought that was racing through his mind. But he would not allow himself to shed one tear, no matter how much they stung behind his eyes, no matter how large the lump grew, he wouldn't cry.

That was what weak people did; people like Sakura. People who don't want to except the truth. Those who let emotions get the better of them. He wouldn't be that weak. Once he had everything written down, that was it. He would be done, it would be over.

He would stop clutching to the thinning string of hope and finally let himself fall, no matter how much it hurt. He would sit back and watch Naruto give his heart to someone else that deserved it. To someone who never left him, lied to him, and nearly killed him.

This was all for Naruto. It was for _his _happiness. Sasuke had to stop being so selfish and let the blonde kitsune go with no regrets. No feeling of betrayal. Or abandonment. It was for his happiness. It was for the one who deserved to be happy after so many years of being hurt. It was Naruto's turn to glow with joy. Sasuke couldn't hold him down like that, even if it was unknown to the blonde. He just had to let go.

**-Page Break-**

**Short chapter, but full of important stuff. I'm not sure if it will make much sense, inform me if it doesn't. I have to go to bed, it's twelve at night and a school night. Stupid school! **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Thank you to anyone who has reviewed and/or followed! **

**Ja ne! **


	5. Blood-red Eyes

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto or any characters, besides the sisters, the rest belong to the rightful owner!**

**-Page Break-**

_Ice cold rain pelted harshly against Sasuke's body, sinking through his thin shirt before licking his skin. He trembled, and clumsily dodged a kunai that whizzed past him. He scanned his surroundings hastily, making sure everyone on his team was okay. He spotted everyone's silhouette through the piercing rain, all except Akira. _

"_Naruto!" He shouted, dodging another kunai attack, this one managing to graze his upper arm. He grit his teeth at the sharp sting, threw his own kunai at his attacker and hit him in the lower stomach. Not a immediate fatal hit, but he'd bleed out over time, so Sasuke decided to leave the man on the ground without killing him off. _

_He hurried towards the struggling blonde, who was trying to scratch a man's arms away from his thin waist. Sasuke pulled out a shuriken and tossed it at the gray-haired man's shoulder, causing him to release his hold on Naruto and stumble back with a cry of pain. Naruto, himself elbowed the man in the jaw before implanting a kunai in his chest. _

"_Thanks," Naruto breathed rubbing his now sore hip. Sasuke nodded curtly. "Have you seen Akira?" Naruto shook his head, tiny droplets of rain flying through the air as he did so. _

"_No, she vanished before the fight started," Naruto replied softly, wondering if she had been killed. Sasuke growled low in his throat. Even if the girl gave him creepy chills, he couldn't have a princess that he was told to escort, and keep alive, get killed. _

_Naruto parted his lips to respond, but before he could get any words out, a kunai lodged itself into his chest. A short cry escaped his lips instead of words, before he glanced disbelievingly at the shaft of the weapon. Sasuke whirled around, sharingan spinning wildly in his eyes, prepared to kill the person who threw the kunai at Naruto. _

_He surveyed the area furiously, but couldn't find anyone who was alive still on the ground. His eyes rose upwards towards the treetops and his eyes clashed with dark crimson. The eyes that peered through the dripping leaves glinted in satisfaction, taunting him, before the figure vanished without a sound. Not even a rustle in the leaves. _

_Suddenly, he heard a splash followed by a choking, gurgling like sound behind him. He dropped to his knees beside the blonde, and looked around. Sakura, Kakashi and Amaye weren't anywhere to be seen. Where were they? Why weren't they helping?! _

_Sasuke began to feel himself panic as he stared helplessly at the kunai that was stuck in Naruto's chest. He didn't know whether or not to pull it out, or keep it in. Before Sasuke could decide, Naruto doubled over and coughed out the blood he had been choking on. It dribbled down his chapped lips, before it was washed away with the droplets of rain that were slipping down the tan boys cheeks. _

"_Naruto! Hang on, Sakura will be here in a minute, she'll know what to do. You'll be okay, I promise." Naruto straightened up slightly, leaning back in Sasuke's arms once again and smiled sadly at Sasuke's fear-stricken face. He reached up a hand slowly and brushed the midnight bangs from his eyes. _

"_Th-that's a really bad look on you, S-sasuke," Naruto whispered softly wishing he could see Sasuke smile one last time. He didn't want this image locked inside his mind as he took his last breath. Sasuke instinctively pressed his cold cheek closer to the warm, bloody hand. He didn't like the way Naruto sounded... he sounded so weak, so much like a child. _

"_Sasuke, th-thank you, for loving me," Naruto mumbled, tears beginning to build up in his cerulean eyes and roll swiftly down his cheeks. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat at Naruto's words. Those sounded like something someone would say before death. But, Naruto wasn't going to die. Sakura would be here any second and Naruto would be as good as new in no time. _

_Before Sasuke could utter out anything, Naruto sent him one last weak love-filled smile, that trembled with the amount of effort one tiny action took, before letting his eyes droop and close as his last breath left his lungs. As Sasuke was screaming relentlessly for Naruto to wake up, he swore he heard a evil cackle not five feet away from him. _

**-Page Break-**

Sasuke jolted awake with Naruto's name ripping itself from his throat. Obsidian eyes scanned the room frantically as his hands moved to his chest and clenched his damp shirt. His chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to gulp in stuffy air to calm him.

A dream, it was just a dream, Sasuke chanted in his head, trying to relax his alert body. His hands slowly fell from his chest to his lap, landing on the chilly paper of his notebook. He blinked, wiping drying sweat from his forehead forgetting how the notebook had gotten there.

He scanned a few words catching, _Stupid, Sakura, hate, love, Naruto, _and_, move on. _That's right. He was in the very tough process of moving on currently, and he was ranting to a piece of paper before he passed out from emotional and physical exhaustion. He didn't even take a shower.

He stroked a hand through his hair, deciding that it wasn't too greasy and it could wait until tonight. He had to start getting ready to head down to the lobby judging by where the sun was positioned outside his window. Kakashi had told them they were going to be heading out at eight-thirty for breakfast.

Sasuke swung his feet out of bed, shuddering slightly from the cold air of the room. Why were cheap inns always so cold? He reached over the bed, closed his notebook before tossing it over to where it landed on top of his bag. He would continue with that entry tonight.

**-Page Break-**

Once the elevator had hit the lobby floor and Sasuke had stepped out, four pairs of eyes were glaring at him. He smirked nervously and scratched his neck, "I overslept."

Amaye rolled her eyes while flipping her hair so it all gathered over one shoulder and scoffed out, "Clearly." Kakashi himself just shook his head and mumbled something about teenagers needing too much sleep to function. Sakura, who was the only one who didn't glare at him, skipped over to Sasuke with a grin plastered to her face. This couldn't be good.

"Sasuke-kun, good morning. I hope you got enough sleep last night," she said kindly, flashing him a white-toothed smile. Sasuke had to admit, he felt kind of bad for her. She seemed to be truly in love with him sometimes, with the small things she did to try to get him to notice her in a good light, but it just wasn't catching his attention like Naruto always did.

"It was fine, Sakura." Sasuke nodded towards the girl, in an attempt to be somewhat kind. She was annoying most of the time, but he wanted to try and get along with her. They have been on the same team for seven years now, so it was time to soften up towards her a little, without her thinking that he liked her back.

She smiled softly this time, before spinning on her heel and catching up with Naruto. That was... weird, Sasuke couldn't help but think to himself. She normally would have stayed with him and clung to his arm, so what was up with her this morning? Did Naruto finally hook her?

Sasuke glanced down at the polished tile as he started to move along behind the group heading out the doors. It wouldn't really surprise him, they were bound to get together at some point. But, they do say that even when your prepared for something to happen, you never really expect it when it does happen. Like when someone who was sick in your family passes away. A horrible event, and even though you expected it to happen at any moment, you really weren't ready for it.

Oh well, that was part of moving on. Get hurt, find someone else, and fall in love with them. Sounded simple. So, it couldn't be that hard, right? Sasuke rolled his eyes at the though. Yeah, right, like anyone could replace the hyper blonde. Besides Amaye, she would be a good rebound, but he couldn't see himself with her for life. They were good as friends just not a couple.

"Hey, Sasuke-teme! Stop thinking about whatever goes through that tiny brain of yours and get a move on!" Sasuke snapped his head up and sneered at the Uzumaki, who was grinning with his famous fox-like grin. Even though he was hopelessly in love with him, it didn't mean he didn't want to rip the blonde to shreds sometimes.

Wordlessly, Sasuke sped up his steps until he was behind Naruto and smacked him behind the head before running up to catch with Amaye. He heard Naruto cry out and sputter out an insult, but Sasuke couldn't really care less. It felt good to give Naruto a little pain. Besides, what his head felt at the moment couldn't be as bad as the pain Sasuke was feeling. The pain he didn't think would ever go away, until he had Naruto in his arms.

Sasuke shook his head. No, stop thinking things like that! It was never going to happen and all it was giving him was false hope. He needed the thread of hope he was holding onto to snap and break so he could finally crawl away from it. That was the only thing that was keeping his heart tied to Naruto, so that was the thing that would get his heart back. Or so he hoped.

**-Page Break-**

Well, breakfast was a huge success, not the sarcasm. First, the nightmare had come back to invade Sasuke's thoughts just as Akira had looked at him, making his blood run cold; as usual. That had gone on for about fifteen minutes as he fretted over the nightmare actually coming true.

Then, once his little panic attack was over, Naruto had so shamelessly pecked Sakura's forehead after Sasuke accidently said something that insulted her. It nearly made Sasuke throw up and cry at the same time. Those were the two worst feelings to have at once.

Of course, to top it all off, once the bill was being rung up, Sasuke and Naruto were able to blow into an argument. It had happened over something stupid -as usual- and in the middle Sasuke nearly admitted his feelings. That had been one of Sasuke's closest calls since he was eight.

Now, as they have been traveling outside for an hour, Naruto keeps sending him weird glances, and Amaye keeps trying to get him to spill on what he had exactly almost told Naruto. Like hell he was going to do that. The slip up was so bad, Naruto had almost figured out what he was saying before he gave up with a "Oh well, it doesn't matter". Sasuke had never been so relieved to have Naruto's special laziness and obliviousness.

To sum up Sasuke's morning in three simple words: Worst mornings ever. He could only pray he would never have a morning like this again. Though, he knew that was unlikely.

**-Page Break-**

**I think that might be my worst chapter yet. Oh well, I tried. I've had a stressful week from my friend spreading screwed up rumors about me, and average school drama. You know, the usual. But on the bright side, my step-mom is getting one step closer to getting her cancer treated! Thank God for that! **

**Anyway, enough about my personal life that you probably care nothing about. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll hopefully have the next one up sometime after Monday. Love you guys! **

**Ja ne! **


End file.
